


Family?

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Building a family, Future Fic, Impatient Liam Dunbar, M/M, Married Couple, Married Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Married Life, Pregnancy, Teacher Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Liam experience's the most world changing four minutes of his life.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 39





	Family?

“What does it say?” Liam shouted form where he sat on the edge of their bed; nerves and agitation burning in the pit of his stomach; making his eyes flash uncontrollable.

Even while they were fighting against the hunters when they where younger, it had never made his anxiety quite like this. His breathing was shallow and deep and the palms of his hands where clammy and sweaty.

“Jesus Christ Li” Theo replied from behind the door of their bathroom, his voice a little high-pitched and quavering “it says four minutes! I’ve only just peed on the bloody thing!”

A million butterflies where dancing inside Liam’s stomach as he waited.

Theo had informed him only accouple of hours before that their might be a chance that he’s pregnant.

He’d been feeling a little weary during late afternoons as well as being a little nauseous in the mornings, so it was sensible to take a test. Theo had brought a pregnancy test on his way home from work; from the small convenient store accouple a block’s away from their home _“just to rule it out”_ his husband had said; primly _“it’s unlikely; so don’t get your hopes up”_

Liam played with his wedding ring, repeatedly twisting it around his ring finger. He was fidgeting, he could barely keep still. Liam wanted to be inside the bathroom with husband, but Theo didn’t want him in their with him “my hands will be shaking enough without you staring at me” Theo had said; before he was closing the door in Liam face. Even after all these years; his husband was still an ass.

“How long now?” Liam called out, it felt like he’d been waiting for a year know and it was making him more anxious.

“It’s won’t show the results for another two minutes and thirty seconds” Theo shouted back; clearly annoyed with his husbands continuous questions “so fucking _impatient_ , Liam! It’s not one of your student’s, give it bloody time!”

Liam wasn’t patient though; he never has been.

He wanted this baby. Theo and he had been waiting longer than four minutes. Ever since they found out the exact extent of the Dread Doctors experiments on Theo; they’ve been trying to conceive, but every time it was always false hope, leaving them both heartbroken but hopeful for the next time; which only left them more broken.

Liam got to his feet; he couldn’t sit down anymore, he needed to move.

Before he could do a full lap around their bedroom; Theo opened the bathroom door. His face was chalk white and his eyes were as large as saucers. The pregnancy test was held in trembling fingertips.

Liam felt gentle tendrils of hope wrap their away around his heart; making his feel warm all over.

“We’re going to be a family” Theo exclaimed; his voice breaking on the final world “I’m pregnant, were going be father’s baby wolf”

Liam doesn’t think he has ever been this happy before


End file.
